Apartments
NOTE: ''If you want to see what you can purchase inside the apartments, click here.'' Overview Apartments are buildings in Jailbreak that players can purchase and customize, furnish or throw parties in if they'd like. They serve as a "safe house" for criminals & police. The higher quality of the apartment, the more it will cost. The apartments are located in the City and were added in the July 19th Update. Currently, apartments are the only feature that guarantees protection in Jailbreak. Cops are able to camp outside apartments to make sure no one goes in and out until they are arrested/handcuffed, so be mindful when deciding to rent an apartment. There are options in the apartment that you can select to allow only your friends, your team (criminal or police), only you, or everyone in the server to enter. Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 10.39.04 PM.png|''The exterior of one of the Apartments before the 2 Billion Visits Update.'' ApartmentGarage.png|''The exterior of one of the Apartments after the 2 Billion Visits Update.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.11.00 PM.png|''The interior of one of the Apartments before the 2 Billion Visits Update.'' ApartmentInterior.png|''The interior of one of the Apartments after the 2 Billion Visits Update.'' If you have an Apartment, there is a confetti gun on the counter that will "fire" confetti throughout the apartment. It only works if you have the VIP Gamepass. In your apartment you will find a radio, too; right beside the confetti gun. It will only work if you have the Vehicle Stereo Gamepass. You need to enter a music code for it to work. The cheapest apartment right now is behind the Bugatti spawn, only costing $2,000. The most expensive and largest apartment is in the tallest building (next to the Hospital), which costs $10,000 and has two floors. Current amount of Apartments: Seven Apartments ORIGINAL AMOUNT OF APARTMENTS: Nine Apartments (Ten Apartments if early test deletions apply) List of Apartments Cost This is a list of all the apartments in Jailbreak, feel free to add better pictures. Trivia * If you die when you rent an apartment, it will remain owned by you. It will also remain yours if you get arrested. * Apartments were speculated for a long time. asimo3089 has announced and delayed several updates that would have brought apartments. There were even buildings that showed apartments being tested on those buildings. Finally, apartments were added in the July 19th Update. * The apartment rent will only be cancelled if you cancel, or if you leave the server. * a Next to each apartment door is a small placard. The placard will show your name if you own the apartment the placard corresponds to. The placard will be blank if the apartment the placard corresponds to is available. After the new city rose in the 2B Visits Update, the placard only appears when you purchase the apartment. * There are 7 apartment buildings, in some of the apartments there is a garage inside to display the vehicle you were in before you entered the apartment. Although you can not get inside the room or drive the car. It is just decorative. * Originally, there were 9 apartments, but 2 of them were removed to compensate for lag. * There was actually a 10th apartment with early deletion during its update creation ** The 10th apartment also was the only apartment to use a mesh and a different door design. * Apartments will charge you cash every 24 hours in-game time. * When exiting an apartment and entering a vehicle, a “Cancel Rent” button will be on the left. * With the 2 Billion Visits Update, all the city's buildings were rebuilt. The apartments were made taller and more spacious. * When you click "cancel apartment," there will be a GUI saying "Wow! You really want to stop renting this fine establishment." with an option of "Yes, cancel." and "Actually, no!" Canceling rent does not refund you the money. Category:Locations Category:Apartments Category:Features